Buenas noches
by PureMadness
Summary: Nami sale de su habitación en medio de la noche en busca de un objeto muy preciado para ella pues se lo regalo una personita especial, pero se encontrara con una sorpresa... One Shot. LuNa ;D


Nami había entrado a la cocina de los mugiwaras calladísima aquella madrugada, pues todos sus compañeros dormían placenteramente en sus habitaciones luego de una gran celebración por el reencuentro luego de 2 largos años y la llegada al Nuevo mundo. Ella había ido en busca de algo muy importante, que incluso valía la pena pausar su sueño para ir en busca de el…. su brazalete nuevo, obsequiado por Luffy en la celebración.

**Momentos antes, en medio de la celebración….**

Todos los mugiwaras celebraban en grande su reencuentro, todos estaban muy contentos y animados, después de todo no se veían hace mucho y no habían tenido tiempo para relajarse antes, pues habían combatido en la isla Gyojin arduamente y bueno allá les habían preparado un banquete, pero esto era algo mas personal. Franky tocaba la guitarra y era acompañado por Brook cantando, Usopp, Chopper y Luffy estaban abrazados cantando, este ultimo también al mismo tiempo daba grandes mascadas a un trozo de carne de rey marino que tenia en la mano, Robin observaba divertida mientras Sanji a su lado le ofrecía algo para beber, mientras que Zoro y Nami estaban en una esquina bebiendo sake con las mejillas algo enrojecidas por la cantidad ya tomada. De pronto Nami vio algo brillar en el brazo de Luffy y su detector de metales preciosos sonó diciéndole que debía tener eso.

Oii Zoro, ¡Hip! Vuelvo enseguida… -Decía a su acompañante de bebida, el cual apenas le quito la vista cayo dormido por haber tomado tanto sake, pero se mantenía despierto pues no podía mostrarse débil frente a una mujer, Nami se dirigió donde su capitán bastante mareada, pero eso no le impediría conseguir aquel metal precioso. La chica le toco el hombro a su capitán haciendo que el se separara de sus amigos para prestarle completa atención a la chica.

Neee Luffy es muy lindo ese brazalete que llevas en tu brazo…-Interesada examinaba el brazalete en el musculoso brazo del muchacho de sombrero de paja, posando sus manos en el brazalete para examinarlo. El chico al notar el interés de la chica sonrió y puso su mano en el brazalete rozando la mano de la chica y sacándolo de su brazo.

Bueno si te gusta aquí tienes, shishishi. –Reía el muchacho con una gran sonrisa haciendo enrojecer un poco a su navegante *me encanta cuando sonríes* pensaba la chica, el peli negro tomo la mano extendida de la chica delicadamente y le coloco el brazalete en esta cerrándola con sus fuertes manos y el brazalete en las manos de ella, Nami se había ruborizado, pero no se le notaba mucho el cambio pues el sake también la tenia ruborizada desde antes.

A-Arigato. –Tartamudeo la peli naranja ante el tan tierno gesto, el chico le dedico otra sonrisa y volvió nuevamente con sus amigos a bailar y cantar, ella coloco el brazalete en su bolsillo para luego ponérselo en su habitación, pues Robin la miraba con una mirada diciendo "Te gusta", se sentó junto a Zoro nuevamente, pero no siguió bebiendo, ni siquiera noto a su dormido amigo, ella tan solo se dedico a mirar a aquel muchacho de sombrero de paja por el cual había llorado y añorado en sus estancia en Weatheria.

**Volviendo al presente…**

Encontró su brazalete tirado en el suelo, cerca de donde había estado bebiendo, seguramente se le había caído del bolsillo, se agacho al tomarlo y se le quedo mirando un rato, luego iba de vuelta hacia la puerta y lo vio allí tirado encima del sofá de la cocina.

Luffy…-Susurro la peli naranja al verlo allí, dormido placenteramente, *se ve tan perfecto* -pensó.

Al parecer se había quedado dormido en la fiesta y luego nadie lo despertó para volver a su habitación, Nami al verlo en ese momento tan tranquilo e indefenso no pudo evitar sentir ternura y darle un cariñoso beso en la frente del chico.

Buenas noches. –Susurro la navegante con una fina sonrisa y levemente sonrojada, mientras salía del comedor hacia la cubierta. Aquella era una noche fresca y hermosa, la luna se encontraba grande y majestuosa en lo alto del cielo acompañada de las estrellas titilantes a su alrededor, todo esto reflejado en el gran mar del Nuevo mundo, era una gran vista. Nami se sintió atraída por el paisaje dirigiéndose a la punta del barco donde apoyo sus manos en la barandilla al notar que ya no podía acercarse más al iluminado cielo que tenia enfrente… Su sedosa cabellera naranja estaba alborotada a causa del viento y sus ojos titilaban brillantes al igual que las estrellas a su alrededor, era perfecto. Se quedo admirando ese gran paisaje, hasta que sintió unas manos alrededor de su cintura, exaltándose un poco.

Nami…-Le susurro Luffy al oído, calmando y sonrojando bastante a la chica que lo que menos se esperaba era este gesto de el.

¿Que ocurre? –Pregunto la chica sonrojada dándose vuelta y quedar frente a frente con el peli negro evitando cruzar miradas con el, no lo había notado antes pero ahora estaba más alto que ella.

¿Cuánto…falta para llegar a la siguiente isla? –Pregunto el chico sonriente, recibiendo un golpe en su cabeza de parte de ella, mas decepcionada que enfadada.

Baka…-Dijo ella para luego dirigirse a su habitación, aun sonrojada.

Nami… – Dijo el, atrayéndola con sus fuertes brazos hacia su cuerpo cálido y besándola tiernamente en los labios haciéndole sentir fuegos artificiales en el estomago, y que el frio se pasara en cosa de segundos al tener sus cuerpo apegado al de Luffy que irradiaba calor hacia ella, el poso sus manos en la cintura de ella, y ella en su nuca, estaba sonrojadisima y mas cuando sintió sus lenguas entrelazarse entre si… fue un beso intenso y romántico.

Aquella noche tan solo hubo 3 testigos Luffy, Nami y la LuNa…

Al separarse, Luffy acerco su frente con la de ella haciendo que los dos se vieran a los ojos, el sonrió y se acerco a la peli naranja rosando sus labios. Buenas noches… -Susurro y se fue a su habitación, dejándola a ella atónita por lo recién ocurrido, nunca imagino algo así, fue una total sorpresa, nunca creyó que Luffy pudiese comportarse tan…romántico. Fue como un sueño.

**POV Luffy**

Desperté en medio de la noche por alguna razón inmensamente feliz, había soñado con que alguien desde lo lejos me decía "buenas noches" no se porque pero sentí una gran calidez en mi frente que recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta la punta de mis pies, al despertar note que no había sido un sueño… olía a mandarinas. Salí de la cocina y llegue a la cubierta donde la vi… contemplando la luna en la inmensidad de la noche, allí perfecta, su cabello anaranjado alborotado, me volvía loco, me acerque a ella tomándola por la cintura tenia ganas de besarla pero no lo hice no tenia el valor suficiente, era una sensación extraña pues lo que menos me falta es el valor pero por alguna razón estaba nervioso. Ella me golpeo luego de una pregunta, no la entendía Raylight decía que no existían preguntas tontas aunque ahora que recuerdo el también me golpeaba cuando preguntaba, luego de esto ella se iba hacia su camarote, asique me arme de valor, dije ahora o nunca y la bese… simplemente fue mágico, sentí cosas que nunca antes había sentido, entonces ahí supe que ella era la indicada. Luego de eso me despedí y bueno no espere respuesta de ella, pues se había despedido antes, y me fui.

**FIN POV Luffy**

Al siguiente día el la buscaba desesperado por todo el barco; por el acuario, la cocina, su habitación, nada. Hasta que se le ocurrió ir a los mandarinos y allí la encontró, al verla le dieron ganas de abrazarla y eso hiso, causando que ella lo mirara tiernamente, pero luego desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

Neee Luffy…¿Qué haremos ahora? –Pregunto ella triste mientras fijaba su mirada en los mandarinos.

¿A que te refieres? -Replico extrañado el pelinegro, quien la soltaba de sus brazos sentándose frente a ella.

A nosotros…-Decía ella deprimida, el le coloco su sombrero y tomo su cara con sus dos manos delicadamente haciendo que lo mirara a la cara.

Eso es simple, te convertirás en la esposa del rey pirata, Shishishi. –Risueño respondía Luffy, haciendo que Nami rompiera en llanto, preocupando a Luffy.

¿Qué ocurre, a caso no quieres? –Pregunto Luffy finalmente.

No es eso…es que…-Pauso un momento poniendo tenso a Luffy, que pasaría si no era correspondido después de todo.

¡Luffy te amo! –Dijo emocionada Nami besando a Luffy y tirándolo contra el pasto, ella seguía llorando pero de felicidad.

**FIN. :3**

**_Hooola, gracias por leerlo, saque la cursi que llevo dentro xD Me encanta LuNa y hace tiempo que tenia ganas de hacer un fic y bueno ahí lo tienen *¬* ,amm bueno díganme que opinan (dejen Reviews) para así ir mejorando :,D _****_PD: Grande Eiichiro Oda! n.n_****_Atte PureMadness :D _****_  
_**


End file.
